Turnabout Vigilante
Turnabout Vigilante (Case 3-1) Stars Noctis once more as the titular Phoenix Wright as well as Pot of Rice as the girl of science herself, Ema Skye. Roastedchili played the role of Frazniska von Karma, and the inhouse Judge Dude played the Judge of the case. Originally meant to be Case -0.5, a mock trial, the team enjoyed it so much, that they all decided to make it the first official canon case. Case Synopsis It was February 11th, 2029. Flash Sentry was found dead in the Canterlot Gardens. He was shot in the head, and his death was instantaneous. Anon, the Defendant, had been seen having a physical altercation with Flash, ergo, he became the prime suspect. From the Court Record: Captain Flash Sentry was found dead from cranial damage as a result of a direct gunshot wound to the frontal lobe. Crime occured between the times of ~1:00 PM to ~1:10 PM. Main Suspect is Anon, found with a pistol that has ballistic markings matching the bullet recovered from the scene and cordite residue found from the gun on his body. February 12th, 2029 Trial Day One Phoenix Wright appears in court once more to take a case, his first since April 6th, 2028, with the other lawyers down at the Wright Anything Agency / Wright and Co. Law Offices taking the rest of the cases for that year. With, yet again, little information, he takes the Defense's bench in court, and goes head to head with Franziska von Karma. The Defense plead Not Guilty, in a rather confident manner. Franziska von Karma was not to let Wright win this case easily, however, as she had a tight leash on the Detective of the case, Sir Guard. In the Prosecution's opening statement, Franziska von Karma submitted both the autopsy report and the bullet that had taken Flash Sentry's life. Sir Guard soon testified, and submitted the weapon, confirming that both the bullet, and the gun, bear the same ballistic markings. The weapon in question also bore Anon's fingerprints, making the case rather difficult for the Defense. As the Defense tried to assert that the weapon could have easily been fired by someone else, and that it was perfectly normal that the Defendant's fingerprints were found on the weapon, the Prosecution played their trap, submitting the gunpowder found on Anon's sleeve. Things were looking grim for the Defense at this point, but they managed to fight their way through, and demand a witness speak, said Witness being Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness. It seems that in the few years that Wright has been around, defending in Equestria, Fluttershy has still not gotten any better at testifying. Due to a logical contradiction in Fluttershy's testimony, but not enough supporting evidence to back the contradiction, the Case was ended for the day, and further investigations were enacted. February 13th, 2029, Trial Day Two Before the next trial would be started, it seemed as though Anon had bombed an empty courthouse, that had since long been abandoned. Equestria thanked him for his excellent demolition skills. After further investigation, Court was in session again for the trial of Anon. The Prosecution had immediately submitted their new-found evidence, which the Defense objected to without haste. After much arguing over the legitimacy of the note, and who had truly written it, Phoenix Wright continued to press on, with Ema Skye and Apollo Justice at his side once more. He had submitted evidence proving that both Unicorns and Dragons are capable of writing legibly, only further throwing von Karma's evidence into doubt. The Prosecution was forced to call a new witness, Octavia Melody, a renowned cellist, constantly playing at big events, such as the Grand Galloping Gala. She said that she saw Anon in the Hall, listening to the ambient music that she was providing for the Gardens. She said that he had a nervous look on his face, but that he was in the far back, which immediately opened up a hole in her testimony. She next testified that Anon had reached into his pocket, as if he was getting something, and then ran out the door. Lastly, she claimed that she heard the bullet that ended Flash Sentry's life, and said with certainty that it was Anon who fired the bullet. However, after a good number of scientific calculations, Ema Skye quickly found a problem with her claim, saying that it was scientifically impossible for anyone in the Hall to have heard the life-taking bullet. After much debate, The Prosecution was going to allow the Judge to call his Not Guilty verdict, however, Defense Attorney Apollo Justice was not satisfied. He demanded that this was their chance to find out who the true killer was. However, Wright was already one step ahead of him, and had realized who the true killer was. With a rather confident attitude, Wright shocked the entire court as he said Flash Sentry's death was death by suicide. With the entire court shocked, The Judge called order to the court, and had declared his verdict. What Really Happened Flash Sentry had actually committed suicide, explaining all the inconsistencies in testimony that the Court has heard during the days of the Trial. During the Ambient Music Session, Anon had reached into his pocket for something. However, when he reached into his pocket, he would find that his weapon was missing. Flash Sentry had used Anon's weapon to kill himself. He did so with his own wings. Wings are very flexible, and ponies have been seen to use them as if they were hands. He simply used his wings to point the gun at himself, and fire. Tired of being called the ever-infamous waifu stealer, tired of being hated by nearly every living being, he decided to finally end things. Anon confronted him outside, and tried to convince him not to commit suicide, however, Flash Sentry had his mind set. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to not only end his existence, but as well as end the existence of the nuisance that was Anon. Anon, after Flash's suicide, remained unscathed, and picked up the weapon, which had transferred the gunpowder to his sleeve, explaining as to why both his fingerprints were on the gun, and why the bullet and the gun shared the same ballistic markings.